The Witches' Tales
by warrior-of-water
Summary: When Alex Russo goes to Hogwarts she expects seven normal year, but as time passes she finds out everything is not what it seems. She has her best friend, Hermione, to thank for the adventure. Currently on first year. On Haitus.
1. The Start of a Magical Friendship

**Authors note: New story! I know the idea of the Russos going to Hogwarts is vastly overrated, but please give this a chance. This one goes through all seven books and an extra three sagas from the show. Note this is not a fem-slash Hermione and Alex are the main characters. Another thing is that as the story goes on the genre also become romance and drama. Also the author _Skittymon_ also has a crossover of these two called _Lost_. We might share a lot of idea, well that's because we're twins, and if anything she stole my ideas. On to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

**The Witches' Tale**

**Chapter 1: The start of a magical friendship **

Eleven-year old Alexandra Russo, called Alex by her friends and family, sat in her family's wizards lair. Yes, wizard, well witch since she was a girl. Her father was pure-blood and her mom a muggle. It was unheard of such thing her grandparents had forbid their love, so he left London and came to New York to live his life.

Of course life had caught up with them and Alex and her brothers, Justin and Max, had got their powers and had to go to a wizard school. They had been offered to go to a new American wizard school, Wiztech, but her dad wouldn't have it. He said if they were going to learn wizardry it'd be at the best school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her brother Justin had already started going, he was going into his third year as a Ravenclaw. The four houses: Gryffindor; Slytherin; Hufflepuff; and Ravenclaw, were your extended family who all shared some of the same characteristics. Take Justin's house, Ravenclaw, they think, whether it be smart or creatively, it makes you Ravenclaw.

Her father had been Ravenclaw, so when Justin got sorted into it her father had been so proud. Alex knew that she wouldn't be sorted into Ravenclaw, but she was okay with that. As long as she got accepted, which is why she was waiting for the wizard mail in the lair.

Alex sat and waited for while, that is until she got bored and left the lair. She walked out into the back of her family's sandwich substation. She saw a girl with hair like fire, wearing a lemon themed outfit. This girl was Alex's friend, Harper.

"Hey, Alex. Did you get that letter for that boarding school yet?" Yes, Harper knows that Alex is planning on going to Hogwarts, but she doesn't know it's a school for witches and wizards or that Alex was one.

"Not yet. It should come today,"Alex answered her friend. "So, when do you and your parents leave for Romania?" Harper and her parents were in show business and we're about to go on tour in Romania and other parts of Europe. They were the 'Finkles' and Harper was the 'Littlest Finkle'. Alex had always known that Harper and her parents were on the road which meant it'd be the perfect friend: one that was good with leaving and not seeing each other for long periods of time.

"We leave August 23," Harper answered.

"Good, then I can be there when you leave," Alex smiled.

Just then Alex's little brother, Max, came running down the stairs. "Alex! Your letter came!"

Alex could only assume that an owl had delivered it, but that wasn't what she cared about at the moment. She ran toward her brother and snatched the letter out of his hand. She opened it and toke out the paper inside, folded it open and read it.

_Dear Ms. Russo,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your response no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"I got accepted!" Alex squealed.

Alex's mom and dad came down stairs along with Justin, "Did I hear you right, mija? You got accepted!" Her mom was very excited for her daughter to be able to go to the only school is actually wanted to go to.

Alex smiled and nodded in response.

"Looks like we'll be going to school together," Justin groaned then smiled, "at least there's no way you'll be sorted into Ravenclaw"

"Least there's no way you'll sorted into Ravenclaw." Alex mimicked.

"Least there's no way you'll sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Least there's no way you'll sorted into Ravenclaw." 

Jerry went in between the two and ended the mimic fight. "Here Alex, let me see your school list," her father asked holding out his hand for the list.

Alex stopped glaring at Justin and snapped back to what her farther had asked her. She reached into the envelope and grabbed the other piece of paper and handed it to her dad. 

Her dad read and mumbled what she needed. She heard her dad say that Justin had some of the coarse books she needed. Great, all the pure-bloods will mock her out for used books. It was a good thing Justin treated his books like they were his children so they don't look too bad.

Once her dad had finished reading the list he looked at Alex. "Well, Alex," he then smiled, "looks like you're going to Diagon Alley for the first time!" He walked up stairs, probably to get his Gringotts key.

Alex smiled gayly, she would finally go to London.

"What's Diagon Alley?" Harper asked. "And what's Ravenclaw?"

Alex froze, she got to caught up in the excitement she forgot Harper was still there. She needed to think of an excuse. Fast.

"Diagon Alley is where we get special supplies for Hogwarts," Justin intervened helping Alex.

Alex flashed a quick grateful smile at Justin then nodded and added more. "When you first arrive in Hogwarts you're sorted into one of the four houses. Justin's in Ravenclaw, the house for dorks and nerds." Alex finished.

Justin frowned at her while she smiled at him. Did he really think he was gonna get away with saying she wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw and get away with it? He should know better than that.

"Well you'll probably end up in Slytherin with the way you act," Justin snapped back.

Alex glared at her brother. "Good, at least I won't be with nerds. Besides I look good in green."

"Yeah, well I gotta go practice with my parents! See you in P.E!" Harper exclaimed, running out of the substation. Alex couldn't help but laugh at her friends attempt at escaping a Russo family argument.

Jerry walked back downstairs while putting his key in his pocket and his wand attached to his belt. He looked toward Teresa and Max. "You guys stay here, okay? We'll be back for dinner."

Teresa nodded but Max started to protest, "Wait, can't I go too?"

Jerry shook his head, "Someone needs to help your mother with the shop."

Max pouted at this, so of course Jerry had felt guilty. "We'll get you some chocolate frogs while we're there." Max instantly smiled up at his father at his promise. Jerry ruffled his hair while Alex rolled her eyes, she wanted to get to Daigon Alley.

Finally the three Russos went to the lair and went into the wizard portal; Alex preferred this method apposed to floo. She walked through the portal seeing only pure white light, as she continued the light dimmed and she took in the scenery. The street was vibrating with life and business. The aroma was a mixture of books and coffee. The air was moist from all the steam and gases floating around. Alex walked out slowly in awe; it was more magical than she imagined.

Alex was snapped out of her awestruck trance by her dad, "Coming Alex?" He asked as he started to walk. Alex blushed slightly as her child-like reaction and quickly ran to her dads side.

The three Russos walked through the busy street and went into several different stores. Alex even convinced her dad to get her almost all of her books new (she would have to have some of Justin's though) and she got her new ropes. Alex looked in the mirror and saw her own reflection. Alex was slightly tan and had plump cheeks. Her dark hair barely made it to her shoulder and she had bright chocolate eyes that shined with her youth. Her Hispanic and British heritage mixed together perfectly. She smiled at herself and quickly changed out of the rope back into her normal day clothes.

Her dad payed for her rope and told her they had one last stop to make: Ollivander's. Alex would have ran to the wand shop if she didn't have to drag her dad and brother to run. Once they got their Alex saw an old man who looked like he could be a tad crazy. He turned around and looked down at her. "Ah, Ms. Russo, I was wondering when you'd be coming in"

Alex looked at the man and nodded. He went into the back and come back with a few boxes. He opened one and passed the wand to Alex. She snapped her wrist and the back self fell apart. She stared at what she did while Mr. Ollivander took the wand from her hand and put it back it in the box. She muttered a 'sorry' before he went to the back.

"That wasn't it," he muttered looking for another box, "ah, here it is." He said pulling out another box.

He handed the wand to Alex. When she took the wand in her hand she felt a spark. She waved her wand and the shelf set it self back up. "Much better. Blackthorn, eleven inches, flexible, unicorn hair core; a prefect fit" Ollivander smiled.

Alex's dad paid for the wand while she analyzed it. The wand had a casual shape; it looked like a regular stick glorified slightly, you could hardly see the handle and it had a groove or two. It wasn't the flashiest thing around, but original, just like her. She smiled.

That was it, the three carried Alex's stuff back (mostly Jerry and Justin, Alex only carried her wand) and sent the reply accepting. The rest of the summer was pretty uneventful aside from Harper leaving for Romania. Luckily when she did Alex only had to wait a week for Hogwarts.

Finally the time came, the Russos were at platform 9 ¾ seeing Alex and Justin off. Justin ran through the wall first, followed by Max (who just wanted to run through the wall), then her parents chased after him, so she ran in after them.

Alex was completely lost she looked for her parents and Max or Justin and his friends; Warren, Felix, Zeke, or Cedric. She had no such luck. Alex was so focused on finding one of them that she didn't notice that someone was walking across in front of her until she crashed into them. Alex scrambled to her feet and went to help the other girl she knocked over up. "I am so sorry," Alex apologized.

"It's fine, I should have been looking where I was going," the other girl also apologized.

Alex opened her mouth to introduce herself when she heard a voice behind her, "Alex! There you are!" Alex turned to see Justin, "Why did you wonder off like that?"

Alex glared at him, "I wondered off? You went who knows where, and mom and dad had to chase after Max. How was I suppose to know where to find you?" Alex didn't notice the other girl leave.

Justin sighed, "I went to find find the guys and get car so Dragon could get use to the train." Dragon, his dragon transfigured into a beagle, still, almost no one knew that, despite the name.

Alex turned around to look for the other girl, but couldn't locate her. She felt a pang of sadness wash over her, it would have been of nice to know one person for the train ride. Justin helped her with getting her things onto the train then left to find meet his friends, which left her to find her own seats.

Alex walked down the train looking for an empty compartment. See saw kids from all other years group together and joining others in other compartments. There had to be a section for first years, there's always a section for the new kids; even if it wasn't 'official'. Alex walked through several cars of the train till she found one with one other first year. Alex walked to the door and smiled when she recognized her, it was the same brown bushy hair girl.

Alex hesitantly walked in. "Can I sit here? I don't really know anyone else.." Alex trailed off, waiting for a response from the other girl.

She looked from her book 'Hogwarts, A History' and smiled and nodded at Alex. "Of course. I'm Hermione Granger."

Alex sat down across from Hermione, "Alex Russo."

**Like? Hate? Suggestions? So unlike other HP and WOWP crossovers this starts from the very beginning (I've seen one other one like this). Also as you can tell the 'only one family wizard' doesn't exist, so Jerry always had and still has his powers, so he went to Hogwarts when he was a kid and wants his kids to do the same (more of this will be explained over the story). Harper isn't magically a Muggleborn so will not be going to Hogwarts (she will play a bigger role later). The age difference between the Russo siblings is different; Justin the oldest at 13 going on 14, Alex 11 turning 12 during the year, and lastly Max is 10 turning 11 sometime before the next year so he can start at Hogwarts. Lastly there is no golden quadruplet, it is still the golden trio of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Alex is Hermione's best friend not theirs (not that she won't be friends with them) Okay, done with explaining, ranting, spoiling, etc. Review!**


	2. Sorting

**Author's note: Update! Tell me if you think the chapters are lacking and/or missing detail that makes you not understand, I can always go back and fix it. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

**The Witches' Tales**

**Chapter 2: Sorting**

Alex didn't even have time to sit down before Hermione started talking, "Have you read any of the books we were assigned? They aren't due till the Halloween feast, but they're so fascinating."

Alex blinked at the other girl, "You already have those done? I haven't even seen the things since I got them."

Hermione looked down sadly. "Well, I have had almost a year to read them." She replied.

"Why, you're eleven? How could of you had a year?" Alex asked remembering what Justin told her about the age requirement for Hogwarts.

"Yes, well, I'm almost twelve. My birthday is in the middle of September. When I got my letter the term had already started, so they said I'd have to wait till this year to start." Hermione explained.

"Oh," Alex responded not sure what to say, "my birthday is in June, so I didn't have to wait that long."

"So I'm the older one." Hermione grinned, changing the mood.

"That means nothing," Alex defended herself.

"That so? I bet I'll get higher marks than you."

Alex leaned back into the seat. "Grades are pointless."

Hermione gasped. "They are not! How else are we suppose to know how good we are? That's how universities accept you! How else do expect to get a good job?"

"A job? Too much work," Alex shrugged. "Besides, I'm eleven, I've got time."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the compartment door opening, "Have you seen a toad named Trevor? I've lost him and can't find him," Alex looked up to the slightly chubby blond boy; he was most likely a first year like them.

Hermione shook her head then got up. "No, but we'll help you find him"

Alex looked at Hermione. "We will?"

"Yes _we___will," Hermione looked at Alex then to the boy, "I'm Hermione and this is Alex."

The boy looked at the two then smiled timidly, "I'm Neville Longbottom, thanks for helping me."

Alex got up. "It's not like I got a say in it," she muttered under breath, earning her a quick hit from Hermione in the arm.

"We'll split up and look for Trevor," Hermione told the other two.

Hermione and Neville walked in one direction and Alex walked the other way. Alex went through different cars and asked several different people and came up with the same result: nothing. Actually, she had gotten remarks from older years about being 'such a first year'. Alex went into another compartment and saw a boy and girl, both first years. The boy had short curly maroon hair and dark chocolate eyes. The girl had strawberry blond hair and light grassy eyes.

"Have either of you guys seen a toad? Some kid lost his," Alex waited for the other two to say something, which didn't come. "No? Okay," Alex quickly said to avoid more silence.

Alex was about to leave when the boy spoke, "You're American too." It was more of a statement than a question.

Alex nodded. "So are guys from America?"

The girl spoke this time, "Yes, both from New York. I'm Rosie Ateara and this is TJ Taylor."

Alex smiled at the fact that her, her brother, Felix Lahote, Zeke Beakerman – Justin's muggle born friend; her dad convinced his parents that Hogwarts was the best – and Warren Nicolas weren't the only Americans here. She'd have to ask him about that later, if she remembered. They didn't talk that much afterwords, so Alex left and returned to her compartment with Hermione. Hermione told Alex that Neville had found Trevor 'talking' to a chocolate frog.

The two girls, joined by Neville, talked about their families and how they attained their powers. Alex found out Hermione was muggle born (she could of fooled Alex with all the knowledge she had of magic), and that Neville lived with grandparents and they had feared that he was a squib. Alex told them that she was a half-blood from her father's side.

"So your dad left his whole family and London to be with you mom?" Neville asked.

Alex nodded. "Well, my uncle Kelbo stops in once in a while."

"That's so sweet," Hermione commented.

Alex smiled in agreement. "Ya, it is. Life caught up with us though; me and my brothers powers came in so my dad had to get involved in the magical world again. I don't really remember it all, but I know that my grandparents and dad still don't talk."

The three talked for hours until they had finally arrived. When they got off a gigantic man led them to a bunch of boats which they rode to Hogwarts. Alex, Hermione, and Neville shared a boat. No one spoke, they were in a state of awe seeing the marvelous castle in the distant.

When they entered the castle an older professor told them about the houses and how they would be your family. The only exciting thing that happened there was Neville finding Trevor (apparently he lost the toad again since they got off the boats) and that Harry Potter was in their year (guess he's famous; she really should pay attention to wizard news).

They were lead into the Great Hall while Hermione told Alex about the bewitchment on the ceiling she read about in her book. Alex saw a old beaten hat at the front the hall that started to sing a song that she found annoying. Then the older professor who lead them in began the sorting by calling the first name, "Abbot, Hannah."

The girl nervously walked up to seat and sat down. The professor put the hat on her head, after a couple seconds the hat had made it's decision, "HUFFLEPUFF."

The professor called the next student, "Ateara, Rosalinda." Alex saw Rosie walk up to the seat. The hat sat on her head considering options, finally it came up with one, "Seems like SLYTHERIN."

It was the same for the rest. Susan Bones was next and sorted into Hufflepuff too. Terry Boot Ravenclaw; Mandy Brocklehurst also Ravenclaw; Lavender Brown first to Gyffindor; Millicent Bulstrode Slytherin; Justin Finch-Fletchly Hufflepuff; Seamus Finnigan Gryffindor.

Then Hermione was called, she looked at Alex with uncertainty tinted in her eyes. Alex saw the other girl walk up to the stage mumbling to herself that everything was okay. The professor put the hat on Hermione's head. It was about twenty to thirty seconds later that the hat spoke, "GRYFFINDOR."

Hermione's smile covered her entire face as she nearly ran to the Gryffindor table. Neville was called next. His sorting also toke a while until the hat had decided on Gryffindor too (that one surprised Alex). The sorting went on after that with who Morag MacDougall was sorted into Ravenclaw. Draco Malfoy's sorting wasn't even a second long for him to end up in Slytherin. Lily Moon was sorted into Hufflepuff. Stephanie Nicholas was called next (Alex recognized her as Warren's little sister), she just as quick as Malfoy, if not quicker; Slytherin.

Theodore Nott was sorted into Slytherin along with Pansy Parkinson. Twins Padma and Parvati Patil were sorted next. Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw and Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor. Sally-Anne Perks was sorted into Ravenclaw. Harry Potter was called and everyone in the room began to whisper (okay, apparently he's _really_ famous). When the hat was placed on his head it took it's time to make its decision, like it did with Hermione and Neville. The moment everyone was waiting for came when the hat spoke, "If you're sure then, GRYFFINDOR."

The Gryffindor table screamed in victory. It toke a while for them to calm down and the professor to continue the sorting ceremony. "Next," she looked down at her list, "Russo, Alexandra."

Figures she _would_ get sorted after the star. She walked up to the stage and sat in the chair. She took a breath as the hat was placed on her head.

"_Ah, another Russo," _Alex heard a voice in her head. _"Not like your brother are you?"_

"_No, I'm funny and fun to be around," _Alex thought back.

_The hat chuckled. "Now, where to put you? I see you're cunning and devious; you'd be prefect in __Slytherin," _The hat examined her.

"_Justin thought that too. I guess I would be good Slytherin."_

"_You don't seem to believe that." _

_Alex mentally sighed. "I guess... I guess it's because that's what everyone thinks when they talk about me; the devious Russo."_

"_I see," _the hat said slowly, thinking where else to put the girl. _"You're friends with Granger and Longbottom, would you like to be with them?"_

Alex considered his offer before her response, _"Is that where you'd put me if I weren't friends with them?"_

"_I suppose not."_

"_Well there you go."_

_The hat laughed again. "Your friend Granger was the same."_

"_That doesn't surprise me."_

"_Yes, she had a great mind for Ravenclaw, but she didn't want to be known as just another 'bookworm' as she put it. So I looked deeper and found her Gryffindor spirit." _The hat explained.

"_Do you...do you see something deep in me?"_

"_Indeed I do. That's why I know exactly where to put you,"_ the hat toke a breath, as did Alex. "HUFFLEPUFF."

Alex stood and quickly her made her way to the Hufflepuff table. Alex saw Hermione's disappointed face that she wasn't in Gryffindor with her. Alex flashed hera meek smile before listening to the rest of the sorting. "Taylor, Thomas."

TJ walked up to stand and the hat was placed on his head. It didn't take long for the hat to decide, "HUFFLEPUFF." TJ made his way to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Alex.

The sorting didn't last much longer. Dean Thomas was sorted into Gryffindor; Lisa Turpin Hufflepuff. Ronald Weasley made the hat cringe before being sent to Gryffindor; lastly was was Blaise Zabini sorted into Slytherin.

The feast went by fast, at least to Alex it did. Most of the first years talked about their parents while older years talked about the classes they chose to take. Alex, on the other hand, had a question she wanted answered. She turned to her brother's friend, "Hey Cedric, why are the only American kids from New York?"

Cedric turned to Alex, "I don't actually know. I only know your brother's theory about it."

Alex leaned in slightly, "Which is?"

"That's because New York is such a cultural place it never really changed to an American city, well, at least with magic. Your brother thought that witches and wizards that came from over seas most likely went to cultural places like New York. So, the wizards and witches that moved there wanted to stay intact with their roots, such as their schools."

Alex nodded accepting the answer (the parts she actually understood) and went to talk to TJ. It wasn't long till the prefects lead them to a nook on the right side of the kitchen corridor. Located there was a pile of barrels. One of the prefects went up to a barrel; two from the bottom, middle of the second row, and tapped on it saying, "Helga Hufflepuff," in rhythm.

Alex entered the basement; it was round, earthy and low-ceiling, welcoming, warm and sunny. There were lots of yellow hanging drapes, overstuffed sofas and armchairs decorated in yellow and black, and circular windows. The girls went down a separate tunnel than the boys then separate to the years. Exhausted, Alex went straight to bed. Unknown to her, her destiny was set into motion.

**Alex's a Hufflepuff! Did you see that coming? In all the stories I read Justin was a Ravenclaw and both Max and Alex were Gryffindor. I personally think that Alex would be sorted into Slytherin, but she asked for something more here. The sorting was fun, but annoying; I wrote all the names and houses form my library's copy of the Sorcerer's Stone. Till next time, review! **


	3. The Classes Begin

**Authors note: Do you think you're obsessed with Harry Potter? My friends and my whole algebra class think so. I would go up to some of my friends and would yell _"crucio"_ and "_imperio." _Then when we were taking the test in algebra I had my intense milk and Goblet of Fire and I told my teacher that they were my life. Then finally me and a couple other kids in my class decided to make S.P.E.W. for the school. Review what the weirdest thing you've done because you're obsessed with Harry Potter...and review for the story of course! This is kinda a filler chapter forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

**The Witches' Tales**

**Chapter 3: The Classes Begin**

Alex woke slowly from a light in her eyes. Groggily, she rose and went to the window that's shade was left open. She abruptly shut them and walked back to her bed. Right when she closed her eyes a prefect came in. "Come on, first years. Breakfast in fifteen, then you have to get ready for classes."

Alex groaned. "You have to be kidding me," she muffled into the pillow.

Alex did eventually get up (mostly because her stomach wouldn't shut up) and went to the Great Hall. In the common room Alex saw TJ waiting for her. "Slow enough?" He asked her.

"Oh, shut up," Alex smiled as she hit him in the arm.

"Ouch, abuse," TJ joked, rubbing his arm where she had hit it.

"Oh, man up."

"I'll show you a man."

"Yeah? Come back when your taller than me and your voice is deeper than mine."

"I uh," TJ was at a lost for words. Alex laughed in victory. They made their way to the Great Hall and looked for a spot to sit. Anyone could sit anywhere for breakfast and lunch; it was only dinner that you had to sit with your house. Still, most kids sat with their own house.

When Alex and TJ entered the Great Hall they saw Hermione and Neville sitting at an edge of one of the tables. Alex smiled and dragged TJ over to the other two. Hermione and Neville looked up at Alex as she spoke, "TJ this is Hermione and Neville. Hermione, Neville, this is TJ."

The two Gryffindors looked up at TJ and smiled. Alex took a seat next Hermione, and TJ sat next to Neville. Hermione spoke, "Did you guys look at your schedules yet? We're only first years, so we didn't really get to choose our own classes. Still, what classes do Neville and I share with you two?"

"Uh, let me check," TJ said getting his schedule out. "We have Herbology and History of Magic together." He informed the others.

Neville smiled. "That's good. I mean it'll be nice to talk to other people in classes other than Hermione. No offense of course."

"None taken," Hermione smiled, knowing what he meant. "I wish we could have electives. Have any of you seen them? They're all very interesting."

"More work?" Alex asked. "No thank you."

"I'm with Alex on that one," TJ sided.

Hermione turned to Neville to await his response. "Sorry Hermione, but I have to agree with them."

Hermione let out a huff of defeat.

"If you want you can do my work," Alex suggested.

Hermione's brow raised. "Won't they get suspicious if you have perfect papers, but do poorly in class?"

"I don't do _that_ poorly," Alex said while eating a muffin. "How would you know that anyway? It's the first day of classes. Hermione, are you implying that I'm going to do bad? That isn't very nice is it?" Alex joked, swallowing her muffin.

Hermione didn't realize she was joking. "No no, I didn't mean it like that. I never meant-"

"Hermione! Calm down, I'm joking around." Alex told the other girl.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be, Hermione. Blame Alex for making a bad joke," TJ intervened.

"Excuse me?"

Neville spoke up, "You know, he has a point."

"Neville!" Alex was shocked that the timid boy would say something like that.

TJ raised his hand to give Neville a high five, but he moved back thinking TJ was going to hit him. "Neville, he's not going to hit you. It's a high five; it's a muggle way of showing victory," Hermione explained to the nervous pure-blood.

"Oh," Neville said slowly giving TJ a high five.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that," TJ insisted raising his hand to the air again.

Neville hit the hand harder this time, sending an echo across the Great Hall. Heads turned to the four who quickly started eating their food like they heard nothing. Once the heads turned away the boys started giggling like teenage girls.

"Boys," both Alex and Hermione sighed at the same time.

The breakfast continued with the four joking around with one another. Soon they had to get ready for their first classes of the day. Hermione and Neville had potions, and Alex and TJ had charms. The four split into two and went their separate ways.

Charms was a complete bore. They had learned how to hold their wand and read chapter names, fun, she had it with Ravenclaw. Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin was annoying because the teacher wouldn't do anything till everyone was quiet, which never happened. Lunch was squished somewhere in there. Alex wouldn't even have Herbology till Wednesday, but she did have History of Magic tomorrow. All in all it was a _decent _day.

Alex went to get Hermione for dinner in the court yard. Alex spotted Hermione in a tree, but someone was underneath the tree looking at her. Alex walked up and recognized the boy, "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

Draco turned to Alex, "Hello to you too, Russo." The last time Alex even saw Draco was when she was about eight and her dad went to see her grandparents. The place had been crawling with weirdos and creeps. Draco had been there with his dad. Draco turned to look at Hermione before answering Alex. "I was wondering why someone would want to sleep in a _tree._"

"Believe it or not, Malfoy, some people like the outdoors. Merlin knows you could use a tan," Alex told the Slytherin boy.

"Think you're so clever don't you, Russo?" Draco sneered.

"No, I'm just saying you could use a tan. You look like a ghost."

Draco was going to fight back when another voice intervened, "Alex? What are you doing?" Alex looked up at Hermione who had one eye open while rubbing the other eye with her fist. Draco looked up at Hermione, then back at Alex, then quickly scurried away.

Hermione climbed down from the tree, book in hand. "Who was that?"

Alex shook her head. "No one important. Come on dinner's starting soon."

Hermione nodded and the two girls left for the Great Hall. Alex wondered why Draco was looking at Hermione. Did he know her blood status and was saying insults? Maybe Draco had a crush on Hermione (super cute). That wouldn't last though, especially if he believed in all the blood purity crap his family followed. Alex sighed, it wasn't the time to think of this; for her stomach was growling like a lion sense Transfiguration.

**Sorry it was so short. The Draco and Hermione moment was inspired by a picture that's link is on my profile. Most chapters shouldn't be this short, I just didn't want to skip to Halloween right away. Till next time, review!**


	4. Pity and Trolls

**Author's note: has anyone else noticed all the Harry Potter allusion Disney is using? I mean they never use to before (besides Wizards) and now they keep blasting it off. '_So Random'_ and '_Jessie'_ love to use it. The new movie _'Radio Rebel' _used it too. Just something I noticed, what do you guys think of it? On to the story, which is longer this time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**The Witches' Tales**

**Chapter 4: Pity and Trolls**

Alex sighed as she took (lousy) notes for potions. Snape was going on and on about how the Slytherin's would do better than them. Of course he didn't get to say that too often as Hufflepuff had potions with Ravenclaw. Tapping her foot in anticipation, Alex could not wait for this class to be over. It was Halloween which meant two things: feast and Justin's birthday.

Alex (her mom) had gotten Justin some spell books. Max and her dad had sent chew toys for Dragon to play with. His friends had gotten him some twelveball equipment. Twelveball was the other sport that one could play at Hogwarts other than quidditch; it was basically a bigger, faster, and more intense version of ping pong. Dumbledore would have also the house elves make him a small cake.

Alex looked up beside her and saw TJ not even trying to pay attention. She too would usually do that, but she didn't want to risk Snape lecturing her after class about paying attention. When class was let out TJ and a Ravenclaw were kept after for not paying attention during his lesson.

'Told you,' Alex thought smugly. She went to go meet up with Hermione, who was getting out of Charms. She still had to thank her for helping her with her books reports. Hermione had gotten Alex to read the books by locking her in the library before dinner, and wasn't allowed to get any food until read at least three chapters. Cruel, yes, but it _did_ get her to get her work done.

Alex got to the court yard and saw Hermione. She started to walk over to her when she heard a boy from a group of Gryffindors speak, "It's levi_o_sa, not levios_a_. She's a bloody nightmare, I swear. Merlin knows why Neville and those Hufflepuffs put up with her. Reckon they pity her."

Alex saw Hermione push past them into the castle; she was crying. She was felt like she was watching TV, she could only watch as the actions went on. It took her a couple seconds to get her feet to move with her brain. When she did she she had gotten behind the kid who had talked about Hermione. "From your head to your toes an elephant trunk grows."

"Bloody hell!" The red head screamed as his nose changed into an elephant trunk.

Alex walked in front of him. "Hermione is my friend. I hang out with her because I _want_ to, not because I feel like I have to." She then walked into the castle before they could say anything back.

Alex looked down the hallway for Hermione and several others; she was out of sight. Alex went to the library and asked some Gryffindors if she was in the tower; again, nothing. She started to walk to the Great Hall for dinner (hopefully Hermione would be there) when TJ came up from behind her. "Hey, where have you been? I couldn't find you or Hermione anywhere."

"That's because I've been looking for Hermione," Alex replied.

"I thought you were going to meet up with her after potions?" TJ asked.

"Ya, we were _suppose_ to. Then some ginger Gryffindor made fun of her and she ran off crying," Alex explained, quickening her pace to the Great Hall.

"What did they say?" TJ asked, wondering what could make someone like Hermione cry.

Alex sighed. "First he called her a 'bloody nightmare'. Then he said that the only reason we hang out with her is because we pity her."

TJ shook his head. "If anything she hangs out with us because _she_ pities _us_. With our bad grades, and her having to help us all the time."

Alex let out a soft laugh and smiled. They walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Alex looked over to see if she could find Hermione. Her usual seat next to Neville was empty. Alex nudged TJ and pointed to her empty seat. "Where do you think she could be?" He whispered to her.

"I don't know," she whispered back. "I checked her dorm and the library, she wasn't there."

TJ was going to reply when Alex put her finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. She pointed to the Gryffindor table and mouthed 'listen'. She focused on what the Irish kid was saying, "Heard she's been in bathroom all afternoon. She's been crying there."

Neville looked over at the two Hufflepuffs worried. Alex got up and left the Great Hall abruptly, TJ's and Neville's eyes following her till she was out the door. Once she was out of the Great Hall she nearly sprinted (depending on the effort she put in) to the bathroom. She entered and heard quiet sobs. "Hermione?" Alex said just above a whisper.

There was a silence before she responded, "A-Alex?" She chocked out.

Alex went up to the stall door Hermione was behind. "You shouldn't listen to what those guys say. They don't know you, and they had no right to say that about you."

Hermione sobbed again. "W-What if they're right?"

"They're not," Alex replied immediately. "Now get out here."

Another sob, and Hermione slowly opened the stall door. Hermione's face was puffy and red, her eyes blood shot from crying. Alex was never a hugger, but she felt like if she didn't give Hermione a hug right there and then, the world might come to an end.

At first Hermione was taken back by a hug (mostly because it was Alex), but then clung to Alex for dear life. After a few seconds Hermione let go slowly. "Are you okay?" Alex asked.

Hermione nodded. "Ya, thanks for coming to get me."

"Hermione, it's what friends do," Alex said smiling, but serious.

Hermione nodded slowly. Alex could tell she still had her doubts. "I told you, you're my friend, TJ and Neville too. We hang out with you because we want to, not because we pity you."

Hermione looked up, surprised, "Really?"

"Of course," Alex smiled.

"I've never had friends like this," Hermione mumbled.

"Like what?" .

"Ones that would come looking for me crying in a bathroom," Hermione took a breath. "I've never been a sociable person. In primary school I didn't have a lot of friends, and they mostly used me to do their homework for them."

"Well, you do help us a lot with our homework weather we like it or not," Hermione laughed at the memory of locking Alex in the library, "but you're still fun to hang out with. Even if you do follow all the rules," that earned her a glare. "It doesn't change the fact that you're _my_ friend 'Mione."

"'Mione?" Hermione's brow raised. "Is my name too long for you?"

"Actually, it's a mouthful."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Would you like me to call you Alexandra then?"

"Go ahead, that's a mouth full too."

The two girls started to laugh till Alex got up. "Come on, if we leave now we still might get some of the feast."

"Do you only think with your stomach?"

"When I missed the feast to find you, yes." Alex nodded.

"Then let's g-" Hermione was interrupted by a loud thud. The two girls turned around slowly and saw a gigantic (and rather dirty) mountain troll. "Hermione, do you see the troll too?" Alex asked, voice shaking. Hermione nodded slowly. The troll swung his club, braking most the stalls. Alex and Hermione ducked and hit the floor.

"Hermione!" Alex looked up and saw the ginger and the famous kid.

"Help us," Hermione screamed.

Famous boy went for the troll, jumping on it's club to prevent it from swinging again. The troll promptly tried to get Famous off it by shaking around. Famous then stuck his wand up the troll's nose (gross) and jumped off. Ginger held his wand out stammering.

"Swish and flick," Hermione gestured to Ginger.

"Windgardum leviosa," Ginger said. The club floated in the air above the trolls head. Ginger didn't keep the spell long, so the club dropped on the trolls head, knocking it out.

Famous went up the troll and grabbed his wand from his noise. "Ew, troll boogies."

The two boys looked at the girls and were about to say something when the professors shot it the bathroom. "Oh my," McGongall gasped seeing the troll. She turned on the boys, "Explain yourselves."

There was a pregnant silence until a voice spoke, "It was my fault professor." Alex turned to Hermione shocked. She just took the blame for something she no part of being in. "When I heard about the troll and ran off to find it. I had read about them and thought I could take him. Alex tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. If Harry and Ron hadn't showed up, we'd probably be dead."

Alex turned to Harry and Ron (now that she knew their names) shocked and angry. It was their fault that Hermione ended up here in the first place, and now she was taking the blame for a troll that she didn't even know about. "Hey, wait a minute it was-" Hermione kicked her shin, signaling her to shut up, but she couldn't let this happen. It was their fault not Hermione's, she wasn't gonna let Hermione get in trouble, at least not alone. "It was my fault too. I gave Hermione the idea in the first place. I wanted to do something to outshine my brother."

It was Hermione's turn to be shocked. Alex gave her a small smile of reassurance. "Well, Ms. Russo, Ms. Granger, I am very disappointed in both of you. Five points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," she said. She was about to leave when she stopped midway, "And five points to Gryffindor; for sheer dumb luck." She left with the rest of the professors out the bathroom, leaving the four first years.

"Thanks, Hermione, Alex," the boy Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"You should be _apologizing _to Hermione," Alex snapped.

The boys were taken aback by that, but recoiled fairly quickly. "R-right," Ron stuttered, "I'm sorry for what I said, Hermione."

Hermione gave them a weak smile. "It's okay."

Alex left in a huff and Hermione left promptly. The two boys looked at one another. "Barking mad, those two," Ron said once they left. Harry nodded in agreement.

**The end :D Review please! Btw this is Skittymon XP And this is warrior-of-water, sorry Skittymon likes to read my chapters when I'm writing a different one. Not sure why though, oh well, as she said, review!**


	5. Christmas Time

**Author's note: People (my best friend) asked me why I'm obsessed with Harry Potter today. I told her it was because it reminded me so much of my life. I told her I'm like Hermione; always shooting her hand up and believing in girl power. Then I told her that I'm Luna and she's Ginny. The best friends nobody would expect because I'm so weird and she's the normal sporty girl, yet we're the best of friends. Lastly I'm an identical twin like Padma and Parvati and Fred and George. Does anyone else have similarities like that? Review if you do, I'd really like to hear them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

**The Witches' Tales**

**Chapter 5: Christmas Time**

Alex sighed as she walked to the Hufflepuff common room with TJ. She had been hanging around with him a lot more since Neville fell in love with Herbology and Hermione had been hanging around Harry and Ron more. Alex wasn't jealous though; Alex Russo doesn't get jealous.

"You're _so_ jealous," said TJ grinning.

"I am _not_," Alex denied a little too quickly.

"Surrree," TJ said in a sarcastic voice.

"I just don't understand her. First those two almost get her and Neville eaten by a giant dog. Then they get shunned by their house for losing so many points for being out late. To top it all off they said she had no friends and made her cry," Alex ranted.

"Yup, you're jealous."

"Okay, that is not the point," Alex snapped at the boy. "I just don't want to find her in the bathroom crying again because of those two."

Alex walked into her room and grabbed her stuff for Charms with Slytherin. She walked back to the coming room and met TJ. They made their way to Charms when they saw Rosie. "Hey, Rosie," TJ shouted, waving his hands in the air.

Rosie smiled and walked over to the two Hufflepuffs. "Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey, aren't you excited for Charms?" Alex asked sarcasticly.

"Oh ya, totally," Rosie replied in the same joking tone.

"Hey, hey, it's better than potions with Snape," TJ said.

"That is very true," Rosie agreed.

"Hey, at least you're in Slytherin. All he does in out class is go on and on about how you guys are so much better than the rest of us." Alex said.

Rosie laughed. "Thank Merlin for that too. It's the only reason he hasn't failed me."

"He can fail us, but that'll just mean that he'll have to deal with us longer," TJ added.

"True," Rosie laughed in agreement.

Alex smiled and joked with the other two till they got to Charms. Once there they had an hour lesson about the heating charm. No one payed attention, really, when would they need to know about that? Luckily it was the last class of the day, and the last class before Christmas vacation.

Alex had pack her things and went to the Great Hall to wait for the carriages with TJ and Rosie. Alex looked for Hermione, only to find her talking to Harry and Ron (not jealous), so she decided to walk over to them. "Good. Then you can help Harry look for Nicholas Flamel."

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Alex asked walking up only hearing the last part of their conversation.

Hermione jumped, she didn't notice Alex coming. "Um, hes a wizard we have to research for a, uh, Defense Against the Dark Arts paper." She came up with quickly.

"Oh," Alex wasn't stupid. They _did_ have the same course as each other even if they weren't in the same exact class. Hermione was lying, but why? She was gonna get to the bottom of it. "We'll be waiting at the front gate for you."

Hermione smiled thinking Alex bought it. "Oh no, it's fine. I was just going now," she said grabbing her luggage whispering something about the restricted section. Alex and Hermione walked to the front gate and met TJ, Rosie, and Neville. The five shared a carriage back and got onto the train. They shared an compartment together too. "So how are you guys getting back to America?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you ask Potter and Weasley," Alex sneered to herself.

TJ, who had heard Alex, kicked her shin lightly and gave her a look that said: 'what was that for? You're friends, so stop being a prat.' Alex rolled her eyes and looked out the window, not caring about the rest of the conversation. "After we get back to King's Cross there will be a guy waiting to take the American students to the Leaky Cauldron. Tomorrow at seven we use a port key to get back to America." Rosie explained, trying to get the others to avoid Alex and TJ's silent feud.

"Whoa, that's so cool," Neville said.

Rosie smiled. "I guess, but after using a port key you have a huge headache and some kids puke all over the place," Rosie informed the boy scrunching her nose.

"So, Hermione, wanna tell us who really Nicholas Flamel is?" Alex asked.

"I-I already told you, he's a wizard for my Defense Against the Dark Arts paper." The fact that Hermione stuttered told Alex that she was indeed lying.

"Really, Hermione? Do you really think we're that stupid? We have the same D.A.D.A class, you couldn't have an assignment that we don't! What are hiding from us?" Alex demanded, her voice getting louder as she went on.

"I already told you, nothing! And even _if_ I was hiding something, its none of your business!" Hermione yelled back. She wasn't going to crack easy.

"Ya, it kinda is."

"No, its not. Its between Harry, Ronald, and I."

"Fine," Alex stood up and opened the door, "when you want to tell me the truth, owl me." With that she left the compartment. She walked down the car until she reached the compartment she was looking for. She opened the door and sat down pouting.

"Hi, Alex?" Felix was confused on why the girl would come here. She hated hanging out with her brother and his friends.

"Hi," she sighed.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Justin hissed.

Alex glared at her brother and he immediately backed down. "Me and Hermione got into fight. She wouldn't tell me what she, Potter and Weasley are keeping a secret."

"Well, maybe its important you don't know," Zeke offered.

"They could be trying to protect you," Warren suggested in a weird tone. Like he was kind of scared. Alex didn't think much of it, she didn't bother to try and understand her brother's friends anymore.

"Alex, shes your friend. She'll tell you when she can," Cedric added. Spoken like a true Hufflepuff. Cedric always looked for the bright side of things and the good things in people. He really annoyed Alex sometimes.

"You guys could at least take my side," Alex huffed.

The rest of the train ride was complete with talk of potions and twelveball (bits of quidditch added by Cedric and Felix). Alex slept most the time to get out of the 'nerd off' as she called it. Once they arrived at King's Cross Alex made a brake for the guide to avoid Hermione. She successfully did that, but did get yelled at by TJ and Rosie. "What? Its not my fault she won't tell me," Alex told them.

"She doesn't have to, Alex," TJ fumed.

"Sure, take her side," Alex snapped.

Rosie stepped in between the two. "Look it doesn't matter. TJ, you calm down, Alex, you too. Look its between Hermione and her other friends, so Alex, leave it be. Let's just go, its Christmas, we're suppose to be happy."

Alex scoffed, "Fine, whatever."

"Ya, whatever," TJ reluctantly agreed.

They arrived at the Leaky Caldron and were greeted by Tom who showed them to their rooms. Two to a room and are paired boy and boy or girl and girl, that is, unless you have family to share with. So Alex has to share with Justin (this day just keeps getting better).

Alex and TJ avoided each other for the rest of night, which wasn't hard considering Alex had locked herself in her and Justin's room. She skipped dinner wanting to avoid Rosie's lecture on how friends shouldn't fight and blah, blah, blah.

The next morning was breakfast and Alex, unable to ignore her stomach anymore, went down. Rosie came up to her, not surprising. "You know, Alex, the fight is stupid. You two are great friends, better than her and Potter and Weasley, she'll tell you _sometime_."

Alex sighed, "I guess you're right. Its just, they made her cry and now they're best friends? I don't get it, and we never see each other now."

"Ohhh, so _that's_ what this about," Rosie said with a smirk.

Alex frowned and furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Rosie flashed an all knowing smile. "You're _jealous!"_

"Why does everyone think that? I am not jealous!" Alex got up abruptly and left her breakfast unfinished, and a very confused Rosie.

After Alex stormed out she went to her and Justin's room, She quickly got her things ready and waited for Justin. Justin soon came to the room and had everything ready and Dragon was in his cage. The two went downstairs just a few minutes before seven. There were several different portkeys lined up in a row. Justin lead Alex to one, third to the end, and told her to keep a hand on it. Alex looked over and saw TJ at one portkey and Rosie another. Alex felt bad, she let her fight (if you wanted to call it a fight) interfere with her friendship with the two.

Alex wanted to say something but before she could she felt the world spinning around her. Then she felt the sensation of falling into a bottomless pit. She closed her eyes tight and tried not to scream. Suddenly she fell on something hard. She opened her eyes and found her herself in her living room, well, more like in the ground of her living room.

She got up and dropped herself on one of her families orange couches. She felt sick to her stomach, as was expected after traveling over portkey the for the first time. Her parents and Max ran downstairs and rushed to pull her and Justin into a hug.

"Ugh, get off of me," Alex said breaking from the hug. "You guys know I don't like hugs."

"Oh, but I missed my baby girl so much," her dad cooed.

"I am not a baby. I'm eleven," Alex huffed.

"You'll always be my baby girl."

"Okay if I'm you're baby girl then," she grabbed her luggage and put it in his arms, "you can carry my stuff up to my room. Please?" She added puppy dog eyes. He started to walk up mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid puppy face'.

"Well, Alex hasn't changed," Max said in amusement.

"Oh, mija, I missed you," her mom pulled her into another hug.

"Mom, I'm fine. Can we stop with the hugging now?"

Theresa let her daughter go. "Sorry, mija, I just missed you."

"What about me?" Justin asked in slight sarcasm.

"I knew you'd be okay. I'm happy to see that Alex hasn't been expelled yet, or blown a classroom up." She whispered to Justin, which he snickered at.

"I _can_ hear you guys ya know," Alex said landing her butt on the couch.

Justin walked away with a grin on his face and Theresa sat next to Alex on the couch. "So, Justin told me you're in a fight with Hermione." Alex opened her mouth to ask how, but her mom beat her. "Your brother owled me last night. So, what's going on?"

"It's just, I don't know... I guess it's Hermione hanging out with Potter and Weasley. They made her cry, mom! Now she keeps hanging out with them, and now she won't tell me what she's doing snooping around the restricted section."

Her mom nodded slowly in understanding before moving closer to Alex so she could put her head on her mom's shoulder. "Alex, from what you and Justin told me about Hermione, you two seem like great friends – even if you two are practically complete opposites – I'm sure you'll make up."

Alex said nothing so Theresa rubbed her side comfortingly. After a few minuted she got up and went to walk down to the sub shop (she was missing her shift right now) when Alex whispered something. "Do you think I should apologize?" Theresa barely heard it.

"That's up to you, mija."

Alex was left alone to drown in her thoughts.


	6. Note

**Oh my God, I am _so _sorry. I try to update every week but that hasn't been working lately. One thing is that finals are coming up so don't plan on seeing an update for about 2-3 weeks unless I get bored studying and write. Also chapter 6 is already half way written, but my uncle is borrowing my Harry Potter movies, the library is closed, and my dad deletes Wizards any I record it so no inspiration. Lastly if you're reading please review, I've gotten more favs than reviews and I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about the characters, plot, or my writing. That's it talk to ya'll in a few weeks. **


End file.
